sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Music Destroyer
Music Destroyer, znany również jako M.D. – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to Badnik stworzony przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika w celu zniszczenia muzyki na planecie Mobius. Przez krótki czas był także liderem Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Opis Music Destroyer jest wysokim, humanoidalnym robotem o główne czerwonym pancerzu. Jego klatka piersiowa jest jednak żółta, a stopy czarne. Music Destroyer posiada także element przypominający pasek. Na jego głowie znajduje się żółta trąbka, a po bokach dwie czarne anteny zakończone żółtymi czujnikami. Posiada także żółty język w ustach. Music Destroyer został wyposażony w bardzo czułe sensory, przez które jest wrażliwy na muzykę. Nienawidzi jej i robi wszystko, aby ją zatrzymać, głównie konfiskując instrumenty muzyczne, a czasami aresztując osoby posługujące się nimi. Jest przy tym bardzo silny, o czym świadczą również jego rozmiary - był w stanie przygnieść Sonica swoim ciałem tak mocno, że jeż nie mógł już przed nim uciekać. Music Destroyer jest także dość sprawnym tancerzem. Jedyna muzyka jakiej nie niszczy są utwory Doktora Robotnika, ponieważ nie uznaje ich za prawdziwą muzykę. Wadą Music Destroyera jest jego lont - jeśli zostanie wyciągnięty, to robot przestanie działać. Zbyt duża dawka muzyki osłabia go również i doprowadza do zniszczenia. Historia thumb|left|Music Destroyer konfiskujący instrumenty muzyczne W odcinku Sonic's Song Music Destroyer został stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika w celu ostatecznego zniszczenia muzyki na planecie Mobius. M.D. został wysłany do jednego z miast razem ze Scratchem i Grounderem. Robot zaczął tam konfiskować instrumenty muzyczne, ale w drogę weszła mu Catty Carlisle. Music Destroyer złapał ją i odpędził od siebie Tailsa, zdmuchując go do wskaźnika kierunku wiatru. Po powrocie do bazy Doktora Robotnika, M.D. oddał w jego ręce Catty i zgodnie z rozkazem wrócił do niszczenia muzyki. Gdy Sonic i Tails przybyli na zewnątrz bazy, Music Destroyer próbował złapać jeża. W trakcie pościgu Sonic jednak ukrył się przed nim i M.D. wypadł z bazy. Przedtem jednak zdołał złapać Sonica i pociągnąć za sobą. Gdy spadali, Tails wyrwał Sonica z ręki Music Destroyera i wylądował obok. Robot jednak zwalił się na nich i ogłuszył. Po złapaniu bohaterów, M.D. zamknął ich w celi na dziedzińcu przed bazą, o czym poinformował Doktora Robotnika. W nagrodę został awansowany na lidera Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, zastępując Scratcha i Groundera. Music Destroyer zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy powinien powstrzymać muzykę Doktora Robotnika, ale uznał że nie była to prawdziwa muzyka. W trakcie pilnowania celi Sonica i Tailsa, Music Destroyer pouczył Scratcha i Groundera, aby nie rozmawiali z więźniami. Gdy nieco się oddalił, Scratch i Grounder wyciągnęli jego lont, przez co robot został wyłączony. W trakcie gdy był nieaktywny, Scratch i Grounder zaufali Sonicowi, który obiecał że da się im złapać aby mogli wrócić na swoją dawną pozycję. Kiedy Doktor Robotnik nadbiegł, Sonic oszukał Scratcha i Groundera i uciekł. Doktor znalazł wtedy lont Music Destroyera i włożył go z powrotem do robota. M.D. wkroczył potem do magazynu w którym znajdowały się zarekwirowane instrumenty muzyczne, gdyż usłyszał biegnącą stamtąd melodią. M.D. próbował złapać Sonica i Tailsa, ale ci osłabili go grając na bębnach i flecie. Ostatecznie Sonic zagrał na gitarze elektrycznej podłączonej do głośników, co zniszczyło Music Destroyera, którego eksplozja wystrzeliła Robotnika z magazynu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik *Scratch (początkowo) *Grounder (początkowo) Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Catty Carlisle Galeria Sonics Song Episode 082.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 085.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 086.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 087.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 090.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 096.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 098.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 103.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 105.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 107.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 108.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 135.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 136.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 137.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 138.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 142.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 144.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 156.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 158.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 165.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 173.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 175.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 176.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 177.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 188.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 191.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 198.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 199.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 200.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 208.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 209.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 212.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 215.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 219.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 220.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 223.png|Sonic' Song Sonics Song Episode 224.png|Sonic' Song Kategoria:Badniki (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)